


Art for 'Impossible to a Thousand and More' by sofonisba_found

by puddled



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Teen Wolf Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddled/pseuds/puddled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Now remember,” Lady Lydia said sternly as her entourage scurried around her, “even though this reaffirmation of the treaty is more ceremonial than anything else, that doesn’t mean that there is any excuse for sloppiness or the slightest deviation from form. A quarter century of peace with the Hale Kingdom was once thought unobtainable, and if any of you expect a future in the Argent diplomatic corps, let alone any continued livelihood at all should there be anything amiss today, you are sadly mistaken.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'Impossible to a Thousand and More' by sofonisba_found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impossible to a Thousand and More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086227) by [sofonisba_found](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofonisba_found/pseuds/sofonisba_found). 



> Art submission for the Teen Wolf Big Bang Challenge 2013
> 
> Thank you to sofonisba_found, who wrote an absolutely stunning fic for me to illustrate, and who was incredibly patient with the endless revisions to this piece!

***

_“You terrorize them, Lydia,” Stiles said idly biting into an apple. Around him the lesser children of mid tier nobles and of ambitious well-to-do merchants, eager to secure for their children a position of importance, were double and triple checking every bag, satchel, and document with a grim intensity, for fear of displeasing Lydia. “Not that it isn’t terribly amusing, but still. Absolutely terrorized, the lot of them.”_

_“I instill in them a sense of pride and responsibility in their work, as they should possess in any case, considering the import. Did you know their parents go out of their way to thank me in the halls of the palace and in the streets of the city?” Lydia asked, satisfaction in the recognition garnered by the ones who in all likelihood first scoffed at her appointment to Chief Ambassador of the Argent Kingdom evident in tone. And now they contorted themselves to gain her favor for the advancement of their children. Stiles could not blame her for taking a degree of pleasure in the situation._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://puddled.tumblr.com)!


End file.
